He-Who-Stpole-My-Heart
by Nixor123
Summary: What if Snape was born aroun 30 years earlier, and was the same generation as You-Lkno-Who? Even more, what if they were childhood friends? How will that affect both of them as they grow up?


**AU: I do not own any of the characters. All rights belong to J.**

 **AU: This is a major AU. Just a heads up.**

 **This is for Round 1 of QLFC.**

 **The task was to write your teammate's NOTP.**

… **.**

 **I got Snape/Riddle**

… **.**

 **Yaaaaay**

 **So the prompts are (object)-broken wine glasses and (word)-liar**

 **Words: 2,223**

 **Here we go boys.**

* * *

Severus was hiding in his usual place in the hedge, watching that boy again. Every day for the past week he would make his way to the park, crawl in a hole in the hedge and observe him. That boy. The only person in the neighborhood that, like Severus, had magic. He watched the boy slowly lift branches and then toss them with a wave of his hand. However, the boy seemed unaware that he was, in fact, performing magic.

 _I should go talk to him. Maybe I can help him learn more. Maybe he can be my friend._ Those same thoughts passed through Severus' head every day, but he just couldn't make himself come out and talk to the boy. Something about him just seemed…off.

* * *

There he was again. In the same spot every day.

' _I gotta talk to him. I mean, he will get the letter as well, right? So we will meet anyway.'_

Severus was once again in a dilemma as to whether he should talk to the boy or not. In his struggling, he accidentally stepped on a twig. The boy's head quickly turned at the noise.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

Severus felt panicked. Should he do it? He should but what if…

"Come out whoever you are or I will find you," the boy said in a slightly threatening manner.

Severus, finally mustering up the courage, stepped out of his hiding place.

"It's just me. Please stay calm."

"Who are you? And why were you watching me?"

"My name is Severus. Severus Snape. And I was just watching because, well, you also have magic so I was interested but I wasn't stalking you or anything just watching..." he tried to explain to the best of his abilities.

"Magic? How do you know about it?" the boy asked with an angrily tone.

"Because I also have it."

The boy looked at him, visibly suspicious."Liar. You're just making fun of me like everyone else."

"No, it's true. Look," Severus said, slowly lifting the rock of the ground without touching it.

The boy's eyes widened.

"I thought I was alone…"

"You are not. There is a whole world of wizards and witches. My mum is one, too. What about your parents? Don't they have magic?"

The boy suddenly stiffened.

"I… I live in an orphanage. I never knew my parents."

Severus looked down.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. So, you say there are more people like me?"

"Oh yes, Severus said, glad that he didn't anger the boy, "Many. Throughout the whole world in fact."

Meanwhile, the boy walked to a bench and sat down. He looked at Severus with look that was a mix of unbelief adn wonder.

"And you said your mum is a witch. Does that mean that my parents were also wizards?"

Severus shrugged. "My dad is a Muggle, so I am only a Half-blood. But someone else in your family must have been. Sometimes it skips a generation."

"Muggle? What is that?"

"It's what the wizards call people who can't use magic."

"And these wizards? Do they live in hiding? I mean, how come the world doesn't know about them."

"Well, I think some people know, but wizards usually use magic to hide their presence. Sort of like how Hogwarts looks like an abandoned ruin to Muggles."

"Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yeah. That is a school where young wizards and witches like us are sent to learn magic."

Severus was thrilled. For the first time, he had someone he could talk to about this, someone who could understand.

"But I already know magic," the boy said confused.

"You know basic magic. But in schools like Hogwarts, you learn spells, and how to make potions, and how to fly on a broom an-"

"What? You fly on a broom?" The boy asked, suddenly interested. "You mean just like in fairy tales?"

"Well, yeah. There is also an entire sport behind it."

The boy looked like he was thinking.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have told him so much immediately. It must be hard to process._

The boy suddenly looked down. He frowned and asked: "Is...is magic evil?"

Severus looked confused.

"Well, depends on the wizard. Most wizards are good but there are some that use magic to hurt others. Why?"

"They call me evil. A problem. A monster."

"Who calls you that?"

"The other children at the orphanage. I sometimes use magic to get revenge on them, and then they hate me even more."

"Revenge? You don't hurt them, do you?"

"No, never. I just intimidate them."

"Well you shouldn't worry about them. They do not understand. It is hard for young wizards to control their powers."

The boy suddenly looked like he remembered something.

"Can wizards talk to animals?"

"What? Not as far as I know. Why?"

"Well, I can. Well, not all animals. Just snakes."

"Snakes. You must be a Parseltongue!"

"A what-tongue?"

"A Parseltongue. Someone who can talk to snakes. They are extremely rare."

The boy looked glad.

"Rare? So I am special?"

"Yeah, kinda."

The boy smiled.

"Thanks. For everything. For explaining it to me."

Severus smiled as well.

"No problem. If you want, we can meet here tomorrow as well and I can teach you some more about magic."

The boy blushed.

"Sure. If it's not too difficult."

"Of course it's not!" Severus beamed. "Anything for a friend!"

The boy laughed.

"We are friends?"

"Sure. But can you tell me your name? I realized I do not know it yet."

"It's Tom. Tom Riddle."

"Well Tom, I have to go now. Bye!" Severus yelled running off.

"Bye!" Tom yelled back.

When Severus arrived home, he ignored the smell of spilled wine and the broken wine glasses. Those were nothing new in his family. Father seemed to be out, and Mum was sleeping on the couch. He quietly went to his room and laid on the bed. He was happy. Truly happy for the first time in a long time. He made a friend. And he was not going to let him go.

* * *

"So, the houses are decided by a hat?" Tom asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It's… umm… a magical hat."

"Well whatever. I just hope that we're in the same house, Sev."

Severus felt a light blush, though he was unsure as to why.

"Yeah. Me, too. So anyway, how are things at the orphanage?"

"Well, still the same," Tom said sulkily. "They think I'm a monster. They are afraid of me," he said in a what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it manner. "Who knows? Maybe they're right."

"They are not! You're not a monster!" Severus yelled louder than he'd wanted.

Tom looked at him for a second.

"Easy, Sev. I know that. I was just kidding. But, it is nice to see that you don't think so," he said, giving Severus one of his rare smiles.

Severus felt another blush creeping up his cheeks, followed by a speeding heartbeat, and he quickly turned around.

"We-..Well anyway, I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" he yelled as he ran to his house.

"Bye!" Tom called back.

When Severus arrived at his house he was greeted at the front door by his mother.

"Hello, Severus. Where have you been?"

"Just…walking around," he lied. Tom was his friend, and he somehow didn't like the idea of his mother knowing about him. He went to his room and laid on his bed.

' _What was happening? Why was I blushing? He didn't do anything but smile. So why…'_

Severus laid in bed with his thoughts when he suddenly had one that made him shiver.

' _Do I...like him?'_

* * *

"Tom! Did you get the letter?" Severus asked while running towards him.

"An owl nearly missed our house. I had to get out and wave to it," he said, smiling.

"I did. But not from an owl. Some old guy with a beard brought it to me. Said his name was….Dublydur?"

"What? Why would another wizard bring you a letter?"

"He said he works in Hogwarts, and that because I live in an orphanage, it was better that way."

"Interesting. Well, the point is you got the letter. So, what pet are you gonna take to school?"

"Probably none. Not a big fan o-" Tom stopped mid sentence as noticed Severus's arms.

"Sev, what is that?"

Severus jumped and tried to hide his arms with his sleeves, but Tom was faster. He quickly grabbed his hand and pulled the sleeve up. Severus's entire arm was covered with cuts and bruises. They we streching from his elbow to his wrist, and some looked like they haven't even healed properly yet.

Severus felt a blush coming as he realized that they were practically holding hands. He tried to pull away, but Tom's grip was strong.

"Sev," he said calmly but sternly, "who did this to you?"

"No one. I… slipped and fell in some bushes," Severus said as he was trying to hide his red face.

"Sev, I know that you are lying to me." Tom looked him in the eyes. "Now tell me who did this."

Severus was trying to ignore his long eyelashes and his pale skin and his dark eyes.

"It was...my dad. He got drunk again."

Tom's grip on his hand tightened. "That bloody Muggle. I will sho-"

"No! I...I don't want you to do anything. Just..let it be."

"But he is beating you! How long will it be before he seriously injures you?"

"Well it's okay. He's never that drunk anyway,"

Severus said quietly. Then, realizing what he just heard, looked at Tom. "You're worried about me?"

"Well of course Sev. You're my best friend after all!" Tom said nonchalantly.

Severus felt a small pang in his heart at the words 'best friend'.

"Yea. Thanks, Tom. For everything."

* * *

"Tom Riddle!" Dumbledore called.

Tom approached the chair. When he sat down Dumbledore placed the old hat on him. As soon as it touched his head the Hat proclaimed: "Slytherin!"

Tom took it off and walked to the Slytherin table where he was met with applause.

Severus watched as the students went, one by one. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they were not in the same House. Would Tom still want to be friends with him?

"Severus Snape!"

Severus slowly started walking towards the front of the Great Hall. He felt more anxious than eves as Dumbledore put the hat on him. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

The hat was silent for a second and then he announced: "Slytherin!"

Severus quickly took it off and ran to Tom, who saved him a seat.

"Nice going, Sev. Now let's show them what our generation is made of!"

Severus was met by applause, and, as he struggled to remember the names of everyone who was introducing themselves to him, he thought how he was happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

Severus and Tom walked through the hallway as they were walking towards their dorms after the Charms class. As they walked, many heads turned in their direction. Severus knew why. It was because of Tom. Not only was he the smartest and most talented wizard in their generation, but was also the best looking, at least if you asked Severus. Ever since they started their third year, Severus began noticing more and more girls approaching them just to talk to Tom. He knew he shouldn't be jealous as he and Tom weren't even a couple, but his feelings were getting harder and harder to ignore. He knew that he would have to confess soon.

* * *

The day Severus dreaded the most was rolling in. Valentine's Day. He was nervous as never before. He was going to do it. He was going to confess to Tom on Valentine's Day.

He knew that Tom would get a lot of confessions, so he had to be the first. He knew that Tom might not even feel the same, but he had to try.

 _Time skip_

Severus sat awake in his bed watching Tom get dressed. He stared as his pale skin contrasted with the dim lighting. He waited for him to finish dressing and then he stood up.

"Tom?"

"Yes, Sev?"

"I...I have something to tell you," he said nervously. He needed to find the courage to do this now or never.

Tom looked confused at his friend's behaviour. "Well spit it out, then. No reason to be afraid."

Severus gulped, took a deep breath and then pulled a box of chocolates from his pocket.

"I...I really like you Tom. And I want you to accept these chocolates!" he practically yelled not lifting his eyes of the floor.

Tom stared at him for a second before responding. "What? You like me?"

"Since we were 11. But I didn't know how to tell you."

Tom looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Look Sev" he tried to find the right words, "you're my best friend. But I just don't see you in that way. You understand, right?"

Severus felt his heart shatter. He knew this would happen, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Yea. Of course. I understand." he said as he tried to hold back a tear.

"Okay. Now come on, we're gonna be late for class."

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up" Severus said still not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Okay. Just don't be late." Tom said leaving the dorm.

Severus stood there in silence. He finally allowed that tear to go down his cheek. He was sad. And angry. But he knew that he shouldn't be. It wasn't Tom's fault. He will just have to stay by his side as a friend, rather than something more.

* * *

 **Jesus this was hard. Sorry if young Voldy is kinda OOC, but it is Riddle before he truly understood his powers, so he is not completely corrupted yet.**

 **Also**

 **Every single time I was going to write 'Severus', my fingers typed 'Snape' on instinct.**

 **Well**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Review please and see you next time.**


End file.
